


The Devil’s Lil Sinner

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Dark, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: When God arrives in the middle of an oncoming fight between Lucifer, Michael and Amenadiel, He sends Michael back to Silver City and decides to talk with Lucifer and Amenadiel.Unbeknownst to them, something strangely sinister escaped Hell and is now on Earth. And why does she have anything to do with Lucifer?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter One: God’s Arrival

Lucifer stared, his eyes wide with shock and anger. He, Amenadiel and Michael stood, almost frozen in shock as their Fathet, God, stood before them.

"Father," Amenadiel said, shaking off his suprise. "Amenadiel," God said calmly with a nod, "Michael." Something flickered across Michael’s face, Lucifer noticed. Was that... fear?

The Devil noticed that God was now looking at him. "Samael," He said calmly and Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He _hated_ that name.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lucifer asked, rather coldly but Amenadiel knew why. And he couldn’t blame him. God smiled softly, "is it wrong of me to stop my children from fighting?"

Michael frowned and froze again when God looked back at him. " _You_ are going back to Silver City," He said. Lucifer and Amenadiel froze too.

"B-but Father-" Michael was about to protest. " _Now,"_ God said in a commanding tone, making Lucifer flinch. Michael flinched back. He gave Amenadiel and Lucifer a slight glare before he turned and disappeared out of sight.

Lucifer looked back at his Father who looked back at him. "We need to talk," he said.

"Give me one good reason why I should even bother talking to the one person who ruined my life!" Lucifer snarled, his eyes flashing red threateningly.

"Because I want to talk to you about Chloe," God said. Lucifer clenched his fists tightly. As protective as he was for the Detective, he still didn’t like the fact that Michael had not only told her that she was put in his path but Uriel had been trying to endanger her life. He was still sour about it.

"Fine," he huffed, "let’s talk _Dad_."

"I say we take this somewhere... less private," Amenadiel said, gesturing to the frozen humans. God only nodded and the three walked out of the room with Amenadiel and Lucifer being a bit more hurried.


	2. Chapter Two: Crime and Punishment

Lucifer leaned on the balcony of his home, staring at the sky bitterly. Ever since the conversation- albeit it was more or so an argument rather than a conversation- between him and God, Amenadiel had managed to unfreeze time and made sure that all the humans were unharmed.

Luckily they weren’t. Now Lucifer had to deal with a new pressing matter: Maze. He clenched the cup tightly in his fist, almost close to breaking it. He turned and walked into the room and went downstairs.

A part of him was almost glad to see that Mazikeen was still in the parlor, tapping her nails against the countertop. "Mazikeen," Lucifer nearly growled but kept his composure nonetheless, "we need to talk."

"What’s there to talk about?" Mazikeen muttered bitterly, her back to him. He gritted his teeth as anger washed over him.

There was a reason he was keeping his composure. Among other things, he wasn’t going to do anything he would regret. But Mazikeen had crossed a line and with his twin brother no less. The lies Michael would tell but the so-called promise of giving a Demon a soul was almost preposterous in so many ways. Not only that, it was also dangerous. The memory of the Demons possessing innocent human bystanders was faint but it was there.

"You know damn well there’s a lot to talk about," Lucifer snarled. Maze whirled around to face him, the look on her face anything short of fury. "You didn’t take me back to Hell; you left me!" She shouted.

"I had to!" Lucifer shouted back, "I gave you just about everything when you came here and this is how you repay me?!" His eyes were blazing red and to say that he was angry was an understatement.

Maze stepped back for a moment, a look of uneasiness replacing anger. She clenched her fists tightly, "so what? Y-you didn’t even care?"

"If I cared, do you honestly think you would be on earth?" Lucifer growled, "you are of no use to me in the end. As of now, I’m taking your blades- basically, every weapon you have." "You can’t do that!" Maze snapped.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Lucifer roared, his Devil wings flaring out and open in a threatening manner. Maze flinched back, her eyes wide with shock and fear. She had always managed to make Lucifer angry but enraged was nothing short of it. And she’d be lying if she said that this was the first time she had seen Lucifer this furious.

She started shaking before she turned and ran to the elevator as the doors opened and Chloe nearly yelped when Maze shoved her out of it. "M-Maze, what the-?" She paused when she saw the tears in the Demon’s eyes and the absolute terrified look on her face. "Maze?" She said in concern but the elevator doors were already closed before she could ask what was wrong. She turned to Lucifer and an initial wave of surprise washed over her for a moment when she saw her lover’s Devil wings out.

"Lucifer?" She called out softly. He turned towards her, looking upset and tired. Her eyes softened more, "what happened?"

"I basically grounded Maze for starters," Lucifer said, "I’m angry- no, furious with her, Detective. I can’t trust her anymore."

"Can you trust Dan?" She asked. Lucifer frowned. After Dan’s crazy stunt, he was a bit upset by that. Truth be told, he wasn’t going to hurt Dan.

Not that he would anyway. Sure, the guy was a bit of a douche but he really meant well. Not to mention that he _was_ Trixie’s dad. Lucifer sighed, "not after that stunt he pulled."

"Michael told him to do it," Chloe pointed out. "Well Michael went back to Silver City," Lucifer argued softly and his shoulders relaxed, "at least Dad will be able to deal with him while I don’t have to." Chloe stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"Did God really come here?" "Well he sure didn’t come for a family reunion." Chloe couldn’t help but laugh a little. There he was. The sarcastic tone of his. She wrapped her arms around him. "If Michael was to return-" "Then Dad or better yet, _I_ would deal with him. So long as Maze doesn’t." "Is she gonna be okay?"

Lucifer fell silent for a few moments. "I honestly don’t know," he murmured quietly. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled softly. He hoped for nothing more than peace for him and Chloe. He was going to protect her and everyone else. And he’d be damned if anything did happen.

Unbeknownst to him, something would happen. As it was nighttime now, a man dumped the contents of a purse and searched for some cash. He grinned but jumped when there was a low growl.

Thinking fast, he took out a pocket knife and whirled around to face the intruder but froze as the so-called intruder wasn’t human at all.

A large wolf-like creature stalked towards him, growling deeply. It had a long lizard-like tail and it’s claws and teeth were sharp. It also had long ears and a long muzzle.

"St-stay back!" The man exclaimed in fear. The wolf-like creature only roared before it lunged at the man, the silence being replaced by screams before the silence quickly returned.


	3. Chapter Three: A Bloody Realization

Lucifer sat in the chair, playing with a yo-yo Trixie had given to him before Dan took her to school. Chloe walked over to him, "alright, ready?" "Yes," Lucifer said as he stood to his feet, "what did Miss Lopez call about today?"

"Well... a robbery gone wrong apparently," Chloe said, earning a confused look from him, "I’ll tell you about it on the way." He nodded and the two headed to the car.

When they got there, the rest of the police were there. Chloe stepped out of the car, so did Lucifer.

"So what do we got?" Chloe asked Dan as she walked over to him. "Well... it’s a bit gruesome," Dan said, waving his hand in a so-so motion. He glanced at Lucifer but he didn’t look back at him.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as the three turned around the corner and Chloe widened her eyes. She quickly turned away at the murder scene.

"Well Daniel, looks like you weren’t kidding," Lucifer said, inhaling sharply. Dan looked at him confused and a bit uneasy. Ella walked over to them. "Trust me, this is much worse than being in a morgue," she said humorously.

"Okay? What exactly happened?" Chloe asked, clearing her throat as she, Lucifer, Dan and Ella walked over to the body.

"Guy’s name is Vincent Crest. He was a former baseball player until he got kicked out," Ella said, "stuck to robbing others but he never really hurt anyone. Looks like he was nearly mauled to death, considering the bite marks on his throat and shoulder. He lost a lot of blood due to the claw marks on his abdomen and his clothes were nearly torn." "No human can do that," Dan said, confused and a little disgusted.

"Well I’ve been around animals but I know claw marks when I see ‘em," Ella said, "these look like wolf marks."

"What kind of wolf leaves behind a pentagram?" Lucifer asked. "A what?" Dan asked, startled.

Lucifer pointed at a bloody pentagram that was on the wall. "Isn’t that the one where they summon the Devil?" Ella asked. Lucifer, Chloe and Dan looked at her. She looked back at them before she put her hands up, "just asking."

"Well to answer your question, _yes_ ," Lucifer nearly hissed. Chloe noticed he was tempted to punch the wall with the way he was clenching his fists. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. He looked at her and slowly relaxed.

"Well I’ll call Animal Control," Dan said quickly before he hurried away. Lucifer watched him go with a frown.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Let him be," she whispered, "I’m sure he’ll come around." "Well he hasn’t been visiting Amenadiel so I can see why," Lucifer huffed before he turned to the pentagram. Something about this was familiar. He stared at it for a few moments. Where had he seen that before?

After a few moments, he widened his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said before he walked away, taking out his phone. Once he reached Amenadiel, he called him. "Amenadiel, we need to talk," he said, "now."

At Lux, Lucifer was pacing to and fro in the parlor and when he heard the elevator beep, he turned to see Amenadiel walking in. “What’s the problem, Luci?” He asked.

“I think something happened,” Lucifer said, “I don’t know whether or not it was in Silver City or in Hell but something escaped.”

“What?” Amenadiel said, shocked, “who?”

“That’s the problem,” Lucifer said, “I don’t know. I mean, there’s a lot Demons and Sinners down in Hell but I never imagined that it would be-” he stopped as a realization came to him.

“What is it?” Amenadiel asked. “I know who escaped Hell,” Lucifer said, his voice above a whisper. Amenadiel furrowed his eyebrows in worry, “well? Lucifer, who escaped Hell?”

Lucifer looked at him. Outside of Lux, an eighteen year old girl with raven black hair and bright brown eyes stared up towards the balcony. She had on a red shirt and black jeans.

She looked around for a moment before she walked away, not wanting to attract any attention to herself.

Once she was in an alleyway, she stopped in her tracks and growled deeply as she started to transform into her wolf form. Growling and baring her teeth, she let out a snarl before she ran off.


	4. Chapter Four: Primrose

To get Maze to come over wasn’t easy. Lucifer still might’ve been mad at her but they still needed her assistance. And to explain everything to Chloe was a bit too easy. At least, in Lucifer’s case, it felt that way. Dare he say it, she was smart as humans come because she was the only one who had guessed it. What surprised her was that the little escapist was half human and full Demon. "So... you mean to tell me that _your_ Sinner had escaped Hell?" Maze hissed at Lucifer, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes," Lucifer said, "and we need to look for her before Remiel does."

"So what’s the plan?" Chloe asked. "You and Maze will search around the town while Amenadiel and I search in the air," Lucifer said, "between Remiel and my little Sinner, there’s no way it’s safe." Chloe sighed but she didn’t protest. She gave a soft smile, "be careful alright?"

"Will do," Lucifer chuckled and he gently squeezed her hand before he and Amenadiel spread their wings and flew up into the air. Chloe turned towards departing footsteps as Maze walked away.

"So how are we gonna find Lucifer’s little Sinner?" She asked. "I’m pretty sure it won’t be hard finding a Demonic wolf with Angel wings," Maze said bluntly and Chloe frowned.

"Maze, can we talk?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. Maze whirled around to face her, her eyes narrowing, "and pray tell, Chloe, _what_ is there to talk about?"

"I know you’re mad at Lucifer for leaving you," Chloe said sharply, "but that doesn’t mean you have to be so cruel to everyone else. And just because Michael promised you a soul-" "I was an idiot to actually believe him anyway," Maze scoffed as she turned away from Chloe, "it’s bad enough he’s back in Silver City, probably getting his ass kicked by God’s other precious Angels. And then there’s you."

Chloe frowned deeply as Maze glared at her. "God’s so-called little creation to be put in Lucifer’s path," she hissed bitterly, almost mockingly. Chloe narrowed her eyes coldly, "at least I’m somewhat thankful that I was put in Lucifer’s path. What exactly could you be thankful for, Mazikeen? Lucifer didn’t do anything to you!"

"He left me for you!" Maze shouted angrily, her face contorted in fury, "you were the reason he wouldn’t take me home then, you’re the reason I’m stuck on this stupid earth now! He’s doing everything for _you_!"

Chloe didn’t flinch at the Demon’s outburst. She clenched her fists tightly but before she could snap back at Maze, a twig snapped. Maze turned to see the wolf stalking towards them, frozen in place.

The three stared at each other in silence for a few moments before the wolf was the first to move as she charged at Maze and leapt over her head before the Demon could react. Chloe yelped as the wolf suddenly brushed past her, sending her stumbling backwards and she fell to the ground in surprise. Maze ran after the wolf. Weapons or not, she could still fight. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the wolf’s hind-legs, making it trip. It glared at her with bright crimson eyes before it jumped on it’s forelegs, bucked it’s hind-legs and sent her flying across the air.

It yelped when Amenadiel tackled it. The two tumbled across the ground and Amenadiel pinned down the eighteen year old girl.

"Hi Amenadiel," the girl said with a smile, "long time no see."

"Not long enough Primrose," Amenadiel chuckled as he stood to his feet and helped Primrose up.

Maze frowned as she brushed the dust and dirt off of her clothes. "So you’re Lucifer’s Sinner?" Chloe asked.

"Born and raised," Primrose said proudly with a slight grin, "and you must be his lover." Chloe felt her cheeks reddened and Maze fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Primrose giggled and she turned to Lucifer who walked over to them. “Hi, Luci,” Primrose said with a small smile.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest in response as he raised an eyebrow. Primrose’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” “Very much so, yes.”


	5. Chapter Five: The Little Things In Life

Chloe, Amenadiel, Maze and Linda stood outside the interrogation room, listening to Lucifer’s muffled ranting as he and Primrose argued.

"Uh... how long have they been at it?" Linda asked awkwardly. "For about a few minutes," Amenadiel chuckled. Dan walked over to them, "what’s going on?" "See for yourself," Maze said with a roll of her eyes.

Dan raised an eyebrow before he opened the door slightly ajar and he nearly jolted back at the sight of Lucifer having his Devil wings out and Primrose had her Angel wings out and flared open. The two looked pretty angry.

"What were you _thinking_ killing an innocent human?!" Lucifer snapped. "He wasn’t innocent! He kept robbing people!" Primrose snapped back.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but he paused before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I want the truth from you, young lady," he said in a fatherly tone. That surprised Dan. He never took Lucifer for a fatherly figure.

"Okay," Primrose said. Lucifer paused and he turned towards Dan, making the man freeze in fear. The Devil’s eyes narrowed and he snarled. Dan yelped and quickly closed the door. Lucifer turned back to Primrose, "Did anyone _else_ follow you out of Hell?" Primrose bit her lip, "well... no one followed me out of Hell... but I did encounter Remiel."

Lucifer’s eye twitched and he buried his face into his hands, an audible, irritated groan escaping him. Primrose stared at him, amused. She didn’t think it would effect him that much.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked, the words slightly muffled by his hands.

"Pardon?" Primrose asked. "Did she hurt you?!" The Devil nearly roared and there was a slight crackling noise.

The two turned towards the window which had a slight crack in it. "Damn it," Lucifer muttered under his breath. Primrose shifted nervously and she rubbed her hands together as they were beginning to sweat. Lucifer took a few deep breaths to calm down. He turned back to Primrose.

"No," Primrose said quietly. Lucifer frowned at the tone before he sighed softly. "I... sorry," he said, "I worry for you." Primrose only nodded as she looked towards the door. "Does Maze want to be here?" She asked.

Lucifer frowned and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No. If anything, being here is her punishment," he said. Primrose looked at him confused. He looked back at her, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Don’t worry about me Luci,” Primrose said with a wave of her hand, “I’ll be okay.” He frowned before he firmly grasped her wrist and looked at her arms. Much to her inner dismay and relief, she knew why he was doing this. He had to make sure she wasn’t hurting herself like she did last time.

Although Demons were unable to hurt themselves, according to Maze somewhat, Primrose had that specialty. She always managed to hurt herself. Needless to say that she was a powerful Demon, created by Lucifer himself but she was also a sensitive soul. She was half human. Primrose Elisabeth Mariah Kendrick.

That’s what made Maze hate her so much. She had a soul. A soul which meant that she could feel her own emotions.

That’s why she was a personal favorite to Lucifer. And he was going to make sure she and Chloe were safe with him. And he’d be damned if he let _anyone_ hurt them.


	6. Chapter Six: Giving a Demon Comfort

Primrose walked over to Maze who had been leaning against the balcony, staring down at the humans and restaurants and cars below. "What do you want Primrose?" Maze asked, lifting her head but she didn’t look at the Hybrid. "Wanted to see if you were okay," Primrose said.

"Why? Come to gloat?" The Demon spat bitterly. Primrose frowned, "no. Did you really think Michael would give you a soul?"

"I was an idiot to believe him anyway," Maze hissed, "not like Lucifer would’ve given me a soul. He’d be too busy kissing up to Chloe in order to do that."

Primrose leaned on the balcony, looking up at the sky, "he’s not kissing up to Chloe-"

"Well you sure as Hell are," Maze said, rolling her eyes. Primrose clenched her fists tightly. If she had been kissing up to Chloe, she would’ve noticed. But she wasn’t there now. She was here. And she was busy taking care of an upset Demon who felt betrayed, abandoned. As if Primrose wasn’t feeling that way all the damn time. Maze looked at her and grunted when the young Sinner smacked her hard across the face. "Ow," she growled, rubbing her now sore cheek, "what’d you do that for?"

"Lucifer didn’t abandon you," Primrose said firmly, ignoring the Demon’s question. Maze glared down at her. "And what would _you_ know about abandonment, Sinner? You’re the apple of the Devil’s eye!"

"That’s long gone!" Primrose snarled, her eyes flashing a bright blue color. Maze’s shoulders slumped slightly as she stared at her.

"Lucifer cares," Primrose said firmly, "you’re too blinded by your own fears and doubts to realize that." She turned away from Maze.

"It’s no secret that you try to kiss others who _have_ families," she said, "is that why Eve disappeared?" "You’re one to talk," Maze said.

Primrose stopped in mid-step before she clenched her fists. She turned and froze when Maze was suddenly stood too close. The two stared at each other.

Maze frowned before she walked away from Primrose. The young Sinner frowned and she leaned against the balcony railing and let out a heavy sigh, running her hand through her hair.

She prayed that things would just be quiet for a while.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Shocking Surprise

Chloe walked into the living room, humming softly. Lucifer sat on the couch with Trixie and Primrose.

"So you’ve never had hot chocolate before?" Trixie asked Primrose. The young Demon shook her head, "nope. So how did you and Mazikeen meet?"

"Well she actually," Trixie paused, "she’s my best friend. She still is." Lucifer looked at her, frowning. Somehow, he knew she was hesitant because of what Chloe told her yesterday.

He couldn’t get the look the little urchin had on her face out of his head. Shock, fear and confusion. Just... confusion.

Chloe sat beside Lucifer and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around his detective’s waist.

"So what other forms do you have?" Trixie asked. Primrose bit her bottom lip, "well... I have a Wendigo form." "Cool!" Trixie said excitedly, her eyes wide with excitement, "I wanna see!"

Primrose widened her eyes a little. She looked at Lucifer nervously then at Trixie.

"Well show the little urchin, Primrose. It’s not going to hurt anyone," he said. Primrose frowned, "you’ve seen my Wendigo form before, you weren’t even scared!"

"I’m the King of Hell, Primrose, I know a Wendigo when I see one," Lucifer said blankly, "and I wasn’t scared; I was shocked."

Primrose huffed and she felt a light tug on her arm and looked down at Trixie. "Come on then, you little kitten." She and Trixie walked outside.

Chloe chuckled softly as she leaned into Lucifer. "They seem to be getting along. Just like Maze." Lucifer hummed in response as he held her close. "Indeed," he chuckled. Chloe smiled softly and she felt a shudder rush through her. Lucifer looked at her, alert, "what is it?"

"Just... felt an odd feeling," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. She jumped when there was a light jolt and Lucifer jumped a little. The two looked at each other before Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe's stomach. He froze when he felt a heartbeat. He looked at Chloe who stared at him nervously.

"I think we need to talk to Amenadiel,” Lucifer said calmly. Chloe shifted uneasily, feeling more than nervous.

She was scared. After a while, Amenadiel came over. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Something’s wrong with Chloe,” Lucifer said, “I... felt something. A heartbeat.”  
Amenadiel narrowed his eyes for a moment before he placed his hand over Chloe’s abdomen and closed his eyes for a moment.

After a few moments of silence, Amenadiel opened his eyes and he looked rather shocked.

“What is it?” Chloe asked nervously. “Chloe... you’re pregnant,” Amenadiel said and he looked at Lucifer who looked shocked.


End file.
